Vehicles mounted with a fuel cell have been proposed in the past. For example, with certain technologies, the fuel cell stack was mounted in the vehicle in a tilted state to place the fuel cell stack following the tilt of the hood. With this prior art, the motor and gear box are installed at the center in the width direction of the vehicle, and the fuel cell stack is placed at the left side in relation to the motor and gear box. By placing the motor and gear box at the center in the width direction of the vehicle, it is possible to make the length of the drive shaft from the motor and gear box to the wheels at left and right even. As a result, it is possible to make the behavior of the vehicle when turning right be generally equal to the behavior of the vehicle when turning left, making it possible to improve the merchantability.